Green M to F change
by GreenPCisGod
Summary: If God approached you and asked if you would like to actually live through the events of your leaf green game, what would you say? Well, you probably would have accepted... And you probably would've been a lot nicer about it then Shawn, a lonely pokenerd living in the middle of nowhere. Rated M for a reason folks, expect future lemons.
1. Prologue

_#The following story is loosely based on another fanfic on this site that hasn't been updated in nearly 3 and a half years by Greenmaybeaguy, it really just uses the same basic principles, a guy being sucked into his Leafgreen version and turning into Green herself. There are however a couple differences, not gonna go into what those are, I'll let the reader figure that out as time goes on. So, without further ado, here is Green Change.# _

Shawn was a 23 year old male living in Oklahoma U.S.A. He didn't go out much, and his parents were dead. The only people he knew, were people he had met over the internet, whether it be through online forums, or online pokemon battles, or the occasional asshole who tried to wonder trade a magikarp or bidoof and asked for a mew, they were all people he had never met and would never meet. One day, while he was sitting on the floor in his bedroom, after he had just finished sweeping the four in his Black 2 game, he yawned and laid back against the wall he was using for a prop to keep himself up. After he finished yawning, his hand fell to the ground, and, left unattended, slid under his bed... And brushed up against something cold.

Startled by the sudden feeling against his hand, Shawn jumped... and promptly hit his head against a shelf overhead, causing him to let out a angry "Fuck!" He rubbed his head, and sat back down, lifting up the sheet that had fallen to the ground to see what the culprit was that made him jump and hurt himself, he saw a green flash as light streamed down onto the it up, he realized it was his old LeafGreen game, which he had thought he lost.

"Wow, I haven't seen this beauty in forever, it's been a long time, my old friend" he said to the game, and of course, got no response, and honestly wasn't expecting one. Looking at the game, he shrugged, and popped it into his DS, deciding to replay it for old time's sake. It powered on and after navigating to the menu screen, he selected New Game, after which, he chose to be a girl. After all, if he was gonna spend several cumulative days watching someone run around and dominate everything in sight, why not choose to watch a girl instead of a guy?

He sighed and said "It would be nice if I could actually be a part of the game, live it instead of play it".

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

Shawn jumped up at the sound of an unknown voice, and scanned his room for intruders, his eyes falling on a small boy standing in the middle of the room. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, and had pure white hair. His pants were the same plain blue as his shirt, and he stood at about 4'5" tall. His face looked kind enough, as he had pure white teeth and skin, and his eyes matched his attire, blue like the midday sky itself. Despite his childish appearance though, he gave off a commanding aura of power that made Shawn apprehensive of him, it didn't help that he had entered the room unnoticed and could have already been standing there for several minutes without being detected for all Shawn knew. Despite this though...

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn spoke with daggers in his voice, ready to defend himself against this mysterious boy if need be.

"My my, one would think that you would speak a little kinder to God himself, especially after He had come to you seeking to fulfill your wish". The boy smiled and responded in a casual tone that did not really match his words.

"If you were God himself, then you would know that I'm an-"

"Atheist? Yes, I'm fully aware of that, and while I don't approve, you are the best subject for this experiment of mine after all, so I'll let it slide". He spoke with the same casual tone as before, not allowing any hint of anger or discontent into his voice.

"What experiment? What do you plan to do with me? And how do I know that you're telling the truth here, you could have just gotten lucky with that guess" Shawn retorted, slightly worried about this unknown "experiment" to which the boy replied.

"Why, to see if real Humans can really coexist with Pokemon of course". His statement caught Shawn completely off guard, after all, why would a God care about Pokemon?

"And why's that? What do you get out of this if you are really God? I can't imagine that you would go through the trouble of doing something like this just for the hell of it" Shawn glared at the boy, not buying the whole "God" thing.

"Well Shawn, I must you are rather sharp."

"Flattery will get you no where with me."

"Don't interrupt me. Anyways, you are rather sharp, I'm not flattering you, this is merely a observation. You are of course, correct. I would not normally be considering actually making Pokemon real. But... I'll be honest with you, every day, there are less and less people who believe in me. And even among those who think I'm real, not all believe me to be as benevolent as my followers claim." The boy spoke with a tone that was to-the-point, and looked Shawn directly in the eyes as he spoke. "So, I did some research on how I could mend this. One day, I heard someone say that they would always remember me as the person who could have made Pokemon real, but instead chose Malaria." This earned a snicker from Shawn, who found it funny that a God would allow himself to be influenced by a Internet meme. "Don't laugh at me! I know it's stupid, but that statement has been haunting me for some time now. Anyways, what I plan to do to see if this is possible is to take a human being from this world, and place him or her into a Pokemon game" Shawn listened to this, and with a smirk still on his face from the meme thing, and responded.

"So why me?"

"You have no connections in this world that would notice if you had disappeared for a extended period of time. Also, your morals are rather low, you drink, you smoke weed occasionally, you're bisexual and finally your a sexual deviant, so if someone sinful like yourself could successfully coexist alongside Pokemon, then perhaps the rest of the world can as well." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone that was unable to fully hide any longer the disgust in his voice and it leaked into the statement, making it clear he didn't like Shawn one bit.

"I'm gonna have to object to you saying that being even part gay is sinful, cause it's not. I don't care if you're really God or not, there is nothing wrong with liking both cock and pussy." This angry statement earned himself a glare from the boy, who then said, "Believe what you wish mortal, but either way, you will still be participating in this experiment for me."

"And if I refuse? After all, I still don't believe that you actually are God," Shawn said, not appreciating the fact that the boy had pretty much taken away any choice he had in the matter, despite the fact that Shawn would have agreed to it anyways.

"Then this," the boy narrowed his eyes, and Shawn's house disappeared from around them, along with all of his belongings except for his DS with Black 2 and Leafgreen still inside. "You no longer have a place to live, so what choice do you have? Will you accept my generosity and start your Pokemon journey, or will you stay out here in the freezing cold, with the closest building being 3 miles away through a heavily forested and dangerous area?"

Despite his house disappearing from around him, Shawn kept his cool. "You didn't need to actually do that, I was gonna accept anyway if you really could put me in the game."

"I was merely making a point" God said, and then looked up at Shawn. "One more thing, before I send you off." Shawn tilted his head in curiosity. "You may remember the plot of the game and the anime and the manga, but those memories will do little to serve you here as I plan to strip them from you to remove any advantages you may have had because of them."

"What? You're gonna be playing around with my mind to?" Taken aback, Shawn shouted this in shock.

"Only what I deem to be plot spoilers, besides, I plan to make some... changes, to the story anyways. And you too, will be influencing the story, after all, you will be the main character. If you decide to just ignore Team Rocket, they aren't going to just sit around and wait around for you to stop them. And before you ask, yes, you can actually join them at nugget bridge, though I hope you won't." Shawn's eyes glinted at that piece of knowledge, after all, one of the many complaints of the Pokemon fan base was that they were pissed off about not actually being able to join Team Rocket. "Also, Pokemon up through Generation 5 will be available despite the region being Generation 3 Kanto, as well as a couple of other changes that I'll let you find out on your own."

Shawn looked at him for a moment and said "Alright then, God, since my house is gone, and I find those added terms acceptable, let's do this".

God smiled, and waved his hand, and Shawn disappeared, his DS falling to ground where he had stood, before God sent it to away to join Shawn's house in the sweet bliss of nonexistence.

_#And so the prologue draws to its end. Not that the opening note is a spoiler or anything, but let's just say that our hero is gonna be a little shocked in the next chapter *cue evil laugh* anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this prologue! and I will get to work on the first actual chapter soon. Oh, and I realize that with the way I portrayed God, and Shawn's attitude towards him, I may have offended quite a few people, please keep in mind this is just a fanfiction, and as such not real, nor does it necessarily represent the views or beliefs of its writer or of . And so, again, thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter up soon.#_


	2. Chapter 1

_#And so, after only a day's worth of waiting, I bring you the first actual chapter in Green M to F change. Enjoy#_

"Ugh" Shawn groaned, and opened his eyes. Above him was an unfamiliar roof, and upon sitting up and looking around, he realized that also did not recognize the rest of the room he was in either. "So, he actually did it huh? This must be Red's room" Shawn said to himself, and blinked in surprise. He sounded like a girl. Wait a minute, in his new game he was going to... Oh God, he didn't...

Shawn got up out of bed and rushed to a mirror he saw hanging on the wall across the room, and when he looked into it, Green, the female protagonist of LeafGreen and FireRed, stared back at him. Shawn... Err, Green, face palmed him...errr, herself. "That asshole God is probably getting a good laugh right now, I probably should have been a bit more polite to him... Actually, isn't this a good thing? I always did fantasize about what life would be like if I was a girl after all," Green said to herself, and then started seriously inspecting her new body... Which, she just realized, was fully nude. After checking herself out for a few minutes, she ascertained that her new body came fully equipped with everything a real girl would have. Her breasts were a C-cup, and her vagina seemed tight enough to belong to a virgin, which wasn't surprising as Red and Green were only supposed to be 11.

Green shrugged, found her dresser, and started getting dressed. She decided to go for Green's iconic outfit, a blue tank-top with a red skirt, a white hat with the top half of pokeball design on it, and long loose blue socks that went halfway up her lower legs, followed by her two shoes each having a red stripe across their center. She picked up her yellow pack, and slipped the strap over her head so that the strap hung of the shoulder opposite of the side of her body the pack itself was.

After getting dressed, she headed downstairs, where she was promptly ambushed by someone she could only guess was her mother. "Why good morning dear, listen, I know that today is the day you set out on your own Pokemon journey, but I want to make sure that you know that you can always come back here anytime you want, and I'll welcome you with open arms!" She shouted this as she hugged Green, who was unsure of how to reply to this person whom she had never seen before. "Ah thanks... Mom, I will keep that in mind" She said uncertainly, and began attempting to pry the woman off of her, and eventually was able to get her off. "Well then, my little girl, you'd best be on your way to Professor Oak's lab, you don't want to keep him waiting," To which Green nodded, and walked out the door after receiving a homemade lunch for later, causing her to feel rather awkward, but she shrugged it off quickly enough.

Upon leaving the house, Green looked around to find that Pallet town, despite only having 3 houses in the game, actually capped out at 8 houses in this universe. Even though there was now more houses, it was easy enough for her to find Prof. Oak's lab. After all, not many houses would have a sign outside the front door that said "Lab of Professor Oak". Green rolled her eyes at it, and went inside.

Immediately upon entering, she heard someone shout "You're late!" Surprised, she scanned the room for the source of the voice, and immediately locked in on a boy about her age standing in the back of the room. He was about her height, and wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. "Ah, hi there" Green said, not sure wether he would be referred to as Blue, Gary, or something else, and thus determined not to use his name until she got confirmation of it. "Now we just need to wait for Gramps and that damn mute to get here, and then we can get started" the boy said irritably, obviously impatient with the whole thing. "Y-yea" Green replied, going over his word in her head. Gramps obviously referred to Prof. Oak, and "Damn mute" could only be...

Just as the thought ran through her head, he stepped through the door. He was a little taller then her, and wore a red and white sleeveless jacket over a black T with light blue jeans. A hat similar to Green's adorned his head, but instead of a sun hat like her's, his was styled like a baseball cap. His identity was obvious.

"Red" Green breathed, unable to fully comprehend the fact that the legend himself stood before her. He nodded cooly to her, and walked further into the room, where he was greeted rather rudely by the other boy in the room. "Hey there Red you mute pussy. You're late, just like that bitch over there was." This earned him a scowl from Red, who then sat down at a table in the corner of the room.

" I hope you all were getting along while I was out" Hearing another voice, Green spun around to see Professor Oak standing in the doorway. "Jeesh Gramps, you were later then both of those slowpokes," The asinine response came in almost immediately after the Professor had finished speaking. "Sorry, but I had to pick up my mail, and I got caught up in conversation with your little sister, Daisy. She's a sweet little girl, but she knows how to eat up time like babies eat up soft candy." "I don't care, when do we get our Pokemon and Pokedexes?" Does this asshole ever shut up? Green thought to herself, and then said "Good morning Professor Oak, not all of us are quite so impatient as... err, he is." Red nodded at this from his solitary corner of the room, and got up and stood by Green while he waited for the professor to get everything ready.

After a couple minutes of rummaging about, he placed 3 pokeballs and 3 pokedexes on a table in the middle of the room and said "Ah, I'm but there has been a bit of a mix up. See, I originally planned to have you all pick from a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but their pokeballs are missing. I can't find them, so, for the moment, I'll have to ask you three to pick from these instead." "What the hell do you mean you can't find them? Damn it Gramps, I know you've been having memory issues, but forgetting where you put your Pokemon is to much!" This provoked a angry rant from his grandson. "Ah, I'm sorry, but I also forgot your name, what was it again?" The boy's jaw dropped and Green instantly said on instinct "Douchebag. His name is Douchebag," prompting several snickers and quiet laughs from the lab assistants within earshot, and even Red smiled a bit. Douchebag glared at her and then, as icing in the cake, Professor Oak said "Oh that's right, your name is Douchebag. Sorry for forgetting." "No! No it's not! My name is Blue goddammit! Blue!" He even started jumping up and down like a little kid throwing a fit. "Eh? Blue? Wait a minute... Yea, your name is Blue. I really am getting old" Professor Oak said with a sigh. "Sorry professor, I couldn't help it" Green said though her tone was anything but apologetic.

The professor just shook his head and began speaking again about the replacement starters. " I have here, a Ralts, a Gastly, and a Pichu. Again, not what intended to have for you. When I do find the Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, I'll give you all a call on your pokegears, and tell you to come back for em. Don't worry, I'll let you keep whichever one you pick initially." As Green listened to him speak she realized that she didn't have a pokegear, or at least, she didn't see one in her room or her pack when she looked through them. "Which reminds me, Green, I received your pokegear in the mail, but never found a chance to bring it over to you, so here it is" Oak held up a small device in his hand and when Green walked over, he handed it to her. "And since you're up here already, why don't you take first pick of pokedex and Pokemon?" Blue again interjected "What the hell, why does she get first pick?" "Because ladies first, and she's already up here anyways." Oak replied. Green took a pokedex, and without a moment of consideration, took the Ralts. After all Shawn was quite the pervert, which meant that Green was quite the pervert, and Gardevoirs, be they male or female, were sexy as hell.

Red calmly walked up after her, and took a pokedex, and of course, the Pichu, earning him a annoyed "Really?" from Green, who still remembered enough about Pokemon after God's memory wipe to know that Red and Pikachu together was a popular but way overused stereotype, mostly because of Pikachu and... and... and someone else whose name escaped Green for the moment. Blue walked up annoyed, and angrily grabbed the last pokedex and Gastly. He then turned around and stormed out of the Lab, obviously eager to get away from them all.

"Green, since this is your first pokegear, would you like me to show you how to use it?" Prof. Oak offered, ignoring his pissed off grandson. "Ah yes, I would like that professor" Green replied. "Alright then, open it up, and you'll see several buttons. For now, because this pokegear is fresh out of the factory, all you have are the phone and Pokemon analyzer. I took the liberty of inputting my number into the phone already, and I have yours as well, Red, why don't you exchange numbers with Green here?" Oak talked quickly for an old man, and Red came over and opened his pokegear, and showed Green his number, which she put into the pokegear, and he in turn put her name and number into his. "Alright, now that that's done, why don't we take a look at the Pokemon analyzer? Open that up now. Good, here you can check the level, gender, and approximate stamina of any Pokemon you point it at, and for Pokemon you own, you can also see their moveset. As you know, Pokemon can only learn 4 moves, and this helps you keep track of them, especially for Pokemon you just obtained and know nothing about, why don't you use it on your new Ralts?" And so at his prompting, Green released Ralts, and began to check over it. Ralts was apparently a level 5 male, and as for his move set...

"Oh shit" Green breathed.

_#yuck, so much explanatory crap I had to go through, especially at the end with the pokegear. At least I finally came up with a reason as to why the gamers who play Pokemon seem to instinctively know their Pokemon inside and out. Anyways, this concludes the end of chapter 1. In our next chapter, you'll get to see our first battle... Or two, depending on my mood, and if there is more then one battle, we will also be welcoming a new Pokemon to our team. Until next time#_


	3. Chapter 2

_#And so we meet again, when last you saw her, Green, who was Shawn inside the female protagonist of LeafGreen's body in case anyone forgot, was checking out the move set on her new Ralts that she got from Professor Oak. Let's see how well that turned out for her#_

"Oh shit" Green breathed.

On the screen the following was displayed:

**Pokemon: Ralts**

**Moves known:**

**Growl**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Blank**

Green looked at the screen in disbelief, then remembered something crucial. Ralts' first offensive move was Confusion, learned at Lvl 6, and this Ralts, being a starter, was Lvl 5. Green looked around in horror, how was she supposed to train a Pokemon that didn't even know a single offensive move?

Red had released his new Pichu, and was preforming the same check on it that Green had done on her Ralts. The Pichu was Lvl 5, male, and knew Charm and Thundershock. The Pichu jumped onto Red, who started playing with it silently.

"Professor, what do I do? If Ralts doesn't have any attacking moves, how am I supposed to be able to train Ralts if he can't attack?" Professor Oak looked at Ralts for a moment, and said "I really can't tell you. If you get lucky, you may find a Rare Candy in your travels, but that's unlikely. You should probably consider going and catching another Pokemon without weakening it first, and using that to help train the little guy."

Red looked at them for a minute, and then looked at his Pichu, who, as he understood Red instinctively, jumped off of Red, and faced Ralts, and then lowered itself into a attacking position. Green's eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet, and Ralts quickly followed suit, alarmed by the sudden hostility he sensed from Red and Pichu. "Red, what are you doing? Ralts can't fight back!" Green yelled. Red looked her in the eye, and moved his mouth, though no sound seemed to escape from him. However, when he did, Pichu began to use Thundershock. "Dodge it Ralts!" Green yelled "Move left!" The Thundershock leapt out, and struck... Struck right where Ralts had been. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Ralts was now left of where he was... 15 feet to the left of that spot to be exact. Oak chose this moment to chime in "Ah, sometimes, certain psychic type Pokemon can teleport without actually knowing the move Teleport, but without knowing the actual move, their range is limited, and they can only teleport themselves. This Ralts appears to be one of those special pyschics."

With this new knowledge, wheels began to turn in Green's head. Her eyes went to the ceiling, and soon found a reasonable target. Red began to speak without speaking again, and Pichu aimed another Thundershock at Ralts. " Ralts, teleport to on top of that table!" Green yelled, and he did so just barely before the attack landed. Now ontop of the table, Ralts was no longer within eyesight of Pichu, who began climbing one of the table's legs.

When he reached the top of the table, Green said "Ralts, teleport onto the light fixture above you" and Ralts again teleported, this time onto a small light fixture hanging above the table, and a Thundershock soon followed, hitting the roof just next to where Ralts was. A second one hit the other side, still missing Ralts, but by a smaller margin then last time. After a third near miss Green yelled "Now teleport to me!" And just as Ralts disappeared from the hanging lamp, it began to come off the wall. Not noticing it, Red directed Pichu to direct another Thundershock at Ralts, who was now in Green's arms. Green turned around, and with a yell of pain, took the hit with her back, protecting the tiny Pokemon, and then the light fixture above the table fell.

It landed right on the Pichu, hitting the poor little guy so that he flew across the room and stopped in the middle of the floor. It struggled to get up, letting out a faint "Piiii" and then collapsed again. Red ran over with a potion in his hand, and soon Pichu's wounds were healed, though it was still unconscious, but breathing.

"I have got to say, that was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, you and Ralts defeated a opponent without using a single attack." Professor Oak said, amazed. "I would have preferred you not destroy my lab in the process, but at least nothing important was damaged. Still though, Green, you seem to have a talent for this, you should defiantly take the Pokemon league challenge." Red nodded at this, and extended his hand as a peace offering towards Green, who shook it with glee, fanboying/girling out inside her mind at the thought of not only getting to shake Red's hand, but being his first battle, and the first to defeat him. Green felt like a kid in a candy store, her earlier anger at him for challenging her even though Ralts had no offensive moves forgotten. "Ah, thanks Professor, I think I will." Green said, hugging Ralts tightly.

The Professor looked up at the clock and said "Unless you two plan on leaving tomorrow, you should both get going now. If you wait any longer, it'll be to late to leave and hope to make any substantial progress. But do try to show your new Pokemon to your parents though, they'll enjoy meeting them." Red nodded to him, while Green said "Ok Professor, I will" and immediately cursed herself for it. She just volunteered to go back to that woman whom she barely even knew and would again have to pretend to know and love simply for the sake of this charade.

Noticing the drop in her attitude, Ralts looked up at her questioningly, and upon noticing, she said "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong" and smiled at the little guy, who immediately cheered up, and teleported from her arms onto her shoulder, where he sat down with a single one of his arms on Green's head to keep himself balanced, and it was like this that they left Oak's lab, and walked across the small town to where Green's house was, and entered, hoping it would be a short visit.

"OHHHH SHE'S SO CUTE!" Green's mother immediately exclaimed upon laying eyes in the little Ralts. " Ah, she's a guy" Green replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "Really? Ohh, he just got even cuter, is he blushing?" Her mother seemed fixed on the idea that Ralts was cute, which was a hard point to argue, but that didn't make it any less annoying to have this old woman fawning over it. "Yea, I guess he is" Green said, hoping to get her mother to take the hint that she wanted to be on the road. "Oh, right, before you go Green Dear, I have something for you, just let me go find it... I think I may have left it in the closet..." Saying that, she disappeared upstairs, and after about a minute of waiting, Green got bored and hit the kitchen to find something to eat.

While looking through the fridge, she, much to her joy, came across several bottles of wine, and a couple six-packs of beer, some of which she slipped into her pack, but not enough to raise suspicion... She hoped. She also found a bag of Weed in a drawer, and this was also pocketed. She may be 11 now, but the need to drink and smoke seemed to have carried on from back when she was a guy. Besides, back when she was Shawn, he had never gotten drunk or high enough to be unable to tell bad ideas from good, or reality from fiction. He smoke and drank responsibly, and back when he actually had friends, he was well known and well liked for his ability to down several beers, and still drive like a completely sober man.

She had just returned to the front room when her mother came down the stairs, and handed her a pair of shoes. "These are running shoes, they're meant to help you run faster and longer by using compressed air in the sole to add an extra OOMPH to your step... Or something. I didn't really understand what the guy was talking about when I bought them" Isn't that a bit dangerous? You could really get scammed out of some serious money, Green thought to herself, but didn't speak it to avoid hurting the woman's feelings, which could only delay her departure, and out the shoes on to placate her, allowing her to take her old shoes away. Strangely enough, her new shoes were identical in design to her old ones, but again, she didn't comment on it to save time. Thanking her and saying goodbye, Green walked out the door, Ralts still perched on her shoulder, and looked up at the blue sky and said "Well Ralts, here we go," and left the town behind.

_#Well, I ended up only having one battle in this chapter, but since I said 1 OR 2 earlier, I don't feel like I betrayed you all or anything. As you may have realized, battles here will rarely play out here like they did in the game. I plan to make effective use of the environments and indeed, the trainers themselves, in battles, not all the time, but a lot of the time. Examples of how this could happen are like earlier, when I used the falling lamp to defeat Pichu, or when I had Green take the Thundershock to spare Ralts from it. I always hated how in the games, the player seemed detached from the battle, being unaffected by moves like surf or earthquake. You wont be seeing that BS here. Till next time#_


	4. Chapter 3

_#And so, chapter 3 is here. How I managed to spend 2 chapters in Pallet Town, I will never know.#_

As Green walked along Route 1, Ralts perched upon her shoulder, she scowled. She didn't see a single damn wild Pokemon anywhere! Not even a single damn Ratatta! What the hell was going on? It was getting dark, and if she ran into Blue before having a single wild Pokemon battle, he was gonna wipe her across the floor, and then rub it in her face.

As if in answer to her question, a Patrat scurried out from behind a bush, Causing her to blink in confusion. Then she shook her head, recalling God's words about Pokemon from other generations being in this world, and stepped in front of the Patrat, Ralts teleporting down from her shoulder. Ralts was still level 5, but she had a plan to get that experience he needed to level and learn confusion.

The Patrat charged Ralts, who teleported behind it right before it made contact, causing it to run right into Green... Or rather, Green's foot. Green kicked the little Pokemon halfway across the field. It picked itself up and glared at them, and made a run for them again. "Ralts, use Growl!" Green commanded, and when it did, the Patrat faltered a bit, and Green used the opening to jump on it, and pin it down. "Ralts, use Growl again" Green said as she reached for one of 5 pokeballs given to her by Professor Oak. The Growl caused the Patrat to start whimpering a little bit, and Green finally ended its torture by activating the pokeball and tapping it on the Patrat's forehead. It was sucked inside, and after 3 shakes, a red light flashed signaling the capture.

Green smiled bitterly and said "Not the most graceful capture ever, but it'll do" and as she spoke, Ralts gave off a faint white flash of light, and then returned to normal. Concerned by it, Green opened up the Pokemon Analyzer on her Pokegear, and turned it towards Ralts, to find that Ralts had grown to Lvl 6, and now knew Confusion, causing Green to breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't plan to train that Patrat, and had only caught it to fill out the pokedex, but it would be useful if something happened to Ralts before they reached Viridian.

Green looked up at the night sky, and noticed that it had turned dark during their scuffle with Patrat. So she found a tree by the side of the road, and laid down a blanket from her pack right next to it, and laid down, using the tree to prop herself up. Ralts came over and got into her lap, laying against her stomach, his head just touching the underside of her breasts, and fell asleep. Smiling, she patted the little guy, and then slipped a can of beer out from her pack, and downed it, deciding that sleep would come easier if she had a bit of a buzz.

About 3 hours later, Green awoke with a start. A bush about 10 feet from the tree was rustling loudly. She watched it apprehensively, but it settled down and stopped moving. She watched for a couple more minutes, and when it didn't move again, she started closing her eyes once more. But it started rustling again, this time louder. Green's eyes snapped back open and she glared at it. The rustling bush even woke up Ralts, who got up and looked around drowsily, rubbing one eye with his hand. the bush quietened for a second, and the rustled one last time, before a Makuhita came tumbling out of the bush and fell flat on his face in front of Green and Ralts. Green grabbed a pokeball out of her bag, while Ralts hopped off of Green, both suddenly alert and fully awake.

The Makuhita got up and looked at them, then fell into a fighting stance, and charged at them, hitting Ralts with its tackle. "Ralts, use confusion" Green said calmly, seeing that Ralts was not overly hurt. Ralts send a mental wave of energy at Makuhita, who then clutched its head in pain. "Again" Green said, and Makuhita was brought to its knees by the resulting attack, just barely hanging onto consciousness. Green threw the pokeball she had grabbed at it, and successfully caught the fighting-type. After she retrieved the pokeball, she released Makuhita, who had calmed down, and ran the Pokemon Analyzer on it. Turned out the Makuhita was a level 7 female knowing Tackle, Focus Energy, Sand Attack and Arm Thrust. Being a fighting type, it would be a good cover for Ralts' dark-type weakness, so Green decided to train her. Returning Makuhita to her ball, Green and Ralts took up their earlier position, and slept through the rest of the night without interruption.

The next day, they were woken up at about 7 in the morning by harsh sunlight. Green, who back when she was still Shawn usually never got up earlier then 10, squinted as she looked up at the sky, cursing the sun for being so damn bright so damn early. Ralts hopped off of her, and she stood up, shielding her eyes with one hand, and packing up her blanket and empty beer cans with another. She may be a drunken waste half the time, but she'd be dammed if she was a litterer. After she finished packing up, she and Ralts headed up the road once more, occasionally having to stop to deal with a wild Pokemon, but she didn't catch anything to save on balls (pun intended) and she wasn't sure exactly how to gain money, as it seemed unlikely that people would actually fork over X amount of cash every time they lost a Pokemon battle, and even if they did, Green had yet to meet another trainer besides Red and Blue... Come to think of it, she didn't even know what money looked like in this world.

After walking a little bit farther, they came across a boy heading towards Pallet Town. When he saw them, he looked away, trying not to make eye contact, but kept walking. Green shrugged and stepped in front of the boy, who walked right into her, causing himself to fall to the ground while she remained balanced and on her feet. "Hiya there" she said cheerfully, having a hunch that this boy was a Pokemon trainer. Sure enough, he reflexively looked at her when she spoke, making eye contact, and then groaned. He got up and drew a single pokeball from his belt and said, "I was trying not to make eye contact with you because I'm down to one Pokemon left, but now I see I have no choice." He then released a Sneasel, which according to Green's Pokemon Analyzer, was level 10, a tall order when Ralts was level 8 (having leveled up twice against wild Pokemon) and Makuhita was level 7. She didn't care what level the Patrat was. Knowing that Ralts couldn't do a thing against Sneasel, Green recalled him, realizing that she had not done so since first letting him out, and sent out Makuhita, whom she had healed with a Potion. Ralts may have been useless against a Sneasel, but fighting type moves, like Makuhita's Arm Thrust, did 4x damage against them, on account of their dark/ice typing.

Seeing the Makuhita, the boy groaned again, and said "Sneasel, use Feint Attack" to which Green replied, "Arm Thrust" and the two attacks clashed together, hitting at the same time, but Arm Thrust was a multi hit move, and Makuhita proceeded to repeatedly pound Sneasel into the ground with it, creating a small hole in the road. Sneasel climbed out the hole when, "Sneasel, use Quick attack to get get behind him and strike him there." The boy said, but his voice lacked conviction and Sneasel showed a unwilling expression, not using the attack, and instead glared at his trainer. Seeing the opening, Makuhita used another Arm Thrust without being told to do so, thoroughly smashing Sneasel into the ground once more, creating a second hole right next to the first. This time though, Sneasel did not get back up from that hole.

The boy kicked the ground, and returned the unconscious Sneasel, not even bothering to make sure it was alright, or even still alive after that beating. He then walked past Green and Makuhita, grumbling angrily to himself. "Ah hey, wait a minute, aren't you at least going to make sure it's alright?" Green called after the boy, who spun around angrily and yelled "What do I care? The damn thing doesn't even listen to me! And it would be alright, if you hadn't gone out of your way to make eye contact with me, so fuck you," his words were laced with venom, and he immediately turned back around, and went on his not-so-merry way. Exchanging a confused look with Makuhita, Green released Ralts again, and now with the two Pokemon out and by her side, continued back towards Viridian, but silently hoped that Oak found that boy and did something about his obvious neglectful attitude towards his Pokemon, which was most likely the reason they had disobeyed them in the first place, or, failing that, found a way to separate him and the pokemon, before any further harm came to them.

_#another thing I always hated about the games was how everyone not in a evil gang or terrorist organization practically worship Pokemon. I have yet to find a NPC that isn't one of the major bad guys in the games that says anything even remotely anti-good-will-towards-Pokemon. Silver from gold, silver, and crystal doesn't count by the way, as he could be considered a bad guy that eventually learns the error of his ways and then is all "Pokemon are awesome" just like everyone else. Anyways, that's route 1 for you, next time, Viridian, and Douchebag, errr, Blue.#_


	5. Chapter 4

_#Ugh, Viridian. On my first play-through of Leaf-Green, it was the site of my first and last loss, damn you to hell Giovanni. Well, luckily, after this chapter, I won't have to return here for quite some time... now then, let's get this over with, one rival battle and empty gym coming right up... come to think of it, I gave Blue a Ghastly, which I forgot was part poison, and thus has a weakness to physics attacks... Shit. Gonna have to give him something to beat physics then.# _

Finally through Route 1, Green stepped into Viridian City. The people here seemed nice enough, stopping by her and saying hello, and then going on their merry way. She stopped by the Pokemon center and healed Ralts and Makuhita, and went to go drop Patrat off at the PC... when she realized she had no idea how to do so. She stared at the computer uselessly for several minutes, when another trainer, a girl with long black hair who looked to be in her early 20s, tapped on her shoulder, and said "Hey, are you going to use that, or may I?" Green looked at the girl for about a second. She wore a purple long sleeved shit, and a matching skirt that almost fell all the way to her knees, it was just long enough to be considered socially acceptable, but just short enough that a good gust of win would allow for a panty shot if you were standing at the right angle. Green gulped, and said nervously " I would like to use it, but I've uh... never had to before, and I'm not sure how it works," "Ohhh, I see, here, I'll show you how. Can I see your Pokegear for a second?" Green nodded, and pulled it out from her pack, and handed it to her. "Alright, you see this button here?" the girl indicated a button on the side, and said " you push it, and then a cable pops out like this," as she spoke, so it was, a cable popped out right next to the button. "Then you plug it into the computer, and it accesses the codes for your personal PC, as well as your Pokemon storage boxes. Then when you want to deposit a Pokemon, simply hit this button here," she pushed a button on the computer screen, and a small metal object was ejected from the PC, "then you take this wireless transceiver, and place it on the Pokemon you want to deposit, and then the Pokemon turns into data and is stored in the computer system." Green took the transceiver from her and said "Thank you, I appreciate the help" and then she released Patrat, and used the transceiver on it, causing it to be instantly vaporized, and then on the computer screen, a tiny chibi version of Patrat appeared.

The girl smiled at her, and said "Any time Green", causing Green to be taken aback, as she had never introduced herself, prompting a laugh from the girl, who said "Your name was on your pokegear" and handed it back to her. Green nodded, and said "well, you know my name, may I ask what your's is?" The girl smiled and said "Sarah, my name is Sarah" and extended her hand out to Green, who shook it. Sarah then turned to the PC, and began accessing the Pokemon storage system, and withdrew a Deino from her box, the small dragon/dark type appearing out of a cloud made by the same transceiver that had vaporized Patrat.

She then returned the Deino to its ball, and said "So Green, you live around here?" To which Green responded "Ah, yea, I live down in Pallet Town, although I was just leaving it behind to take on the Kanto Pokemon League Challenge." Sarah smiled and said "No shit, really? I came all the way from Unova with the intent of taking the Kanto Challenge, Viridian was actually going to be my first badge." She was still on the PC, and withdrew a bottle of wine from it, instantly improving Green's impression of her, but something in the back of her mind tugged against the thought of Viridian's Gym. Noticing it, she couldn't help but wonder if something happened there in the future that God made her forget about.

Deciding that she was just being paranoid, Green said "I was about to head over there myself soon as I figured out what type of gym it was, I haven't had the chance yet to ask around about it," "I heard that it was a ground-type gym, but beyond that, I don't Know anything about it either," Sarah replied, and then added "Why don't the two of us head over there together? Surely it has to be better then taking it on alone." Green thought about it for a second, and then agreed, thinking that if she stuck with Sarah, she might be able to con Sarah into buying drinks for her, which, since she was 11, and still hadn't figured out what this world's money was like, she couldn't do herself, and going to a gym together was the perfect way to cement them traveling together. Plus, the girl had a rack on her that was to die for. Seriously, what was she, a D? A double D? Green wasn't entirely sure, but she intended to find out.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Green asked, and started heading out the door, motioning for Ralts and Makuhita, who had spent the entire conversation lounging on a couch, to follow her. Sarah and the two Pokemon quickly followed Green out the door

""What the hell?"" Green and Sarah spoke in perfect synchronization as they looked at the Gym, or more accurately, the "temporarily closed" sign on the front door of the Gym. "Were you two hoping to challenge the Gym here? Sorry, but the Gym Leader left a month ago, and hasn't come back," the two girls turned around to see a middle aged man with white hair standing behind them. "Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm the Greeter for this Gym," he smiled and held out his hand, which they shook.

"Oh really? Ha! He must have been given a month's notice that I was coming, and fled as soon as he could! Damn coward, what kind of loser just up and leaves his Gym like that?" Another voice sounded from behind them, but this one higher up. Green and Sarah turned and looked upward to see Blue standing on the roof of the Gym. Green glared up at him, while Sarah, noticing Green's hostility, said "Friend of yours?" to which Green replied "Not really, more like someone who bugs the hell out of everyone he meets." Hearing this, Blue scowled and jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of the Greeter, who then turned and left, not wanting to be near this physco any longer, and almost also landed on Ralts, who ran to Green and clutched her leg. Blue then turned and faced the two girls again, and sneered "What did you just say to me bitch?" His rude comment made it clear that he hated Green. Sarah scowled, already not liking him, and said "We were just discussing how small your dick must be for you to feel like you need to compensate with a ego as big as yours," causing Green to snicker, and then stopper abruptly, thinking that she was the last person to be laughing at a small dick joke. Blue glared at them, and then laughed, saying "What about you? With those big cow-tits of yours, I imagine that it must be difficult to get around at all." Green glared at this, how dare he insult those beauties? Sarah just laughed and said "I notice that you didn't deny having a small dick," which cause Blue to go red with anger.

Blue yelled "that's it, I'm taking both of you out right here right now" and drew two pokeballs from his belt. Green looked at him, and said "you're challenging us both at once? Not the smartest move ever" and motioned for Ralts to come up front and center. Sarah released Deino and waited for Blue to make his move. Blue released Ghastly and a Sableye. Green looked at Sarah and said, "I'll take Ghastly, and Sableye's yours" "Agreed" came her reply. Then, Blue yelled, Sableye, use Night shade on Ralts, Ghastly, use Lick on Ralts." Green's eyes widened, he was having them gang up on Ralts? "Ralts, teleport behind me and use confusion on Ghastly!" Ralts did so, causing both Night Shade and Lick to hit Green instead, causing her to crumple to her knees, and Ralts, seeing this, got angry, and started firing off a barrage of confusions at Ghastly, while Sarah had Deino use Dragon Rage on Sableye. Ralts kept firing off the confusions after Ghastly had fainted, doing it in such high volume that Blue was almost unable to recall Ghastly because the psychic waves were interfering with the pokeball's processes, but he was able to eventually return the Ghastly, sending out a Torchic to replace it, but that Torchic was knocked clean out before it could even move by Ralts's confusion barrage. Meanwhile, Sableye had been forgotten about by its trainer, who was worrying about what to do about Ralts, and was quickly defeated by Deino, even though it had managed to whist and the first Dragon rage, a second one was just to much for it. Staggering to her feet, Green looked up at Blue, who's three Pokemon had been soundly defeated. Blue just glared at her, returned his fainted Torchic and Sableye, and stormed off in the direction of the Pokemon center.

Sarah returned her Deino, and she, Ralts, and Makuhita ran over to Green to make sure she was alright. Green began to assure them that she was fine, and that she had taken worse hits before, but they would hear none of it. Sarah pulled off Green's shirt, not caring that they were in the middle of a public area, and started inspecting her chest, where she had taken the attacks. "Luckily, you seem mostly uninjured, but still, that was pretty stupid, why did you take those attacks?" Sarah, after making sure Green was alright, was furious. She thrust Green's shirt back at her, and waited impatiently for an answer. "Sorry, I saw the attacks coming, they were about to hit Ralts, and I panicked. I had taken a hit from a Pokemon move before, so I knew what to expect pain-wise, so it just kinda made sense for me to take the hit to make sure Ralts would be able to deal out damage and win the battle," Green calmly explained her line of thought. "Besides, Pokemon take those attacks all the time, whose to say a human can't take a few as well?" Sarah sighed and said "you really shouldn't compare yourself with Pokemon, but since your fine, I'll drop it for now. But you better not do something stupid later, like take a Rock Throw or Toxic or Flamethrower for your Pokemon, you'll probably die."

Green laughed and said "Alright agreed. Well, since that's behind us, if we're going to take on the league, the closest Gym town to here is Pewter City, I don't suppose you'd be willing to tag along together with me throughout the entire region, would you? After all, traveling is more fun with company." Sarah sighed and said "Yea, yea, you can tag along with me, you may be suicidal, but you don't seem like bad company." And with that, Green returned her Pokemon, letting them rest, and then they set out towards Pewter, leaving Viridian behind.

_# I feel like my writing was almost subpar this chapter. I mean, I really don't like Viridian City, but that's not really an excuse... I wonder what all of you guys think? Anyways for a intended check to Ralts, Sableye was kind of useless. Mostly because I had Green team up with Sarah and her Deino For this fight. I also kinda feel bad for that Torchic, destroyed before it even got a chance to preform. Anyways, here's chapter 4, and hooray for not having to see Blue for a long time#_


	6. Chapter 5

_#Since a couple people PM'd me about it, and one mentioned it in a review, I would like to take a moment to remind everyone that Ralts does not have a weakness to poison because I'm only using up to Gen 5_. _This means that the "Fairy" type is nonexistent. We all clear on that? Good. Anyways, We're out of Viridian City, away from Viridian Gym, and into Viridian Forest... I'm surprised that there isn't anything else with the word "Viridian" in the name. Viridian Cove, Viridian Sea, Viridian Tunnel. You do realize that if the game devs wanted to, they could have gotten away with naming Diglett tunnel Viridian tunnel right? Oh the horror.#_

"Ugh, Are we through yet? We've been walking forever!" Green complained, used to Viridian forest only taking at most, 10-20 minutes to get through, maybe a little longer if you stayed in and went Pikachu hunting. "I have to agree, This may be a forest, but it is not known for being a very big one." Sarah replied, and then stopped. "It's getting dark out, we should make camp" Sarah said, to which Green replied "Making camp would be nice, especially since it doesn't seem like there are any wild Pokemon around... in fact, the last one we saw was that Caterpie a couple hours back, wonder where they all went?"

Ralts, who was sitting up on Green's shoulder as per usual, gave a tug on Green's hair, and pointed toward a clump of trees. "You wanna go make camp there bud?" Green asked, to which Ralts shook his head, and continued pointing over at the clump of trees. Confused Green started walking over there, and asked "What, is there something here?" Ralts nodded, and frantically started motioning towards Green, who was unable to decipher what Ralts wanted, being a recluse when she was Shawn left her with the inability to accurately read most forms of body language. "Whats wrong?" asked Sarah, who was standing on the other side of the road. "I'm not sure," Green yelled back, when suddenly... "_Please move Green, you're in danger_!" A voice sounded off in her head, and without thinking about it, she jumped about a foot to her left, just in time to avoid a narrow stream of flame from the trees.

"What the..." Green looked at where the flames had come from, and out jumped a red blur, aimed right at her. It moved to fast for her to react, knocking into her, and knocking her off her feet. Ralts was thrown off, but teleported to where he would have landed, canceling out his momentum to minimize damage taken. The red blur landed on Green's stomach, and was now recognizable as a Growlithe. The Growlithe crouched down on Green's stomach in a display of aggression, almost Daring either Sarah or Ralts to interfere with its catch. Its front paws were on her upper arms, pressing down to prevent her from lifting them, and its back paws were on her stomach, his claws for some reason retracted, so she wasn't overly hurt, just immobilized. Unfortunately for the Growlithe, Makuhita's ball popped off her belt and tapped gently against a rock, causing Makuhita to be released right behind it, and instantly used tackle to remove it from Green, who promptly stood and said, "Ralts, use confusion!" while springing forward in unison with Makuhita, the two of them tackling and grabbing the Growlithe, immobilizing it by holding it between the two of them. The Growlithe attempted to resist, but the strong waves of energy striking its mind confused it, making it not know up from down and left from purple. Green took advantage of its immobilization and confusion combo to grab a spare Pokeball that had fallen on the ground next to her, and tap the Growlithe on the head with it, successfully capturing it, and then returning Makuhita to her ball after patting her on the head and saying thanks.

Sarah started clapping, and said "Nice job", to which Green replied, "Yea, thanks for the warning by the way. How did you know it was there?" This question caught Sarah off guard, and she said, "What warning? I was more surprised then you were when it shot that Ember attack at you." This caused Green to look at her confused. "Well, someone yelled at me to move, if it wasn't you, then who?" She asked, to which Sarah only shrugged. _"Umm, it was me, Green."_ A voice in Green's head said. "What the...?" Green looked around, and heard, _"Down here"_ And when she looked down, Ralts was standing there, looking straight up at her, his purple eyes visible from beneath his green hair. "Ahhh, I may be going crazy, but did you say that, Ralts?" _"Ah, yes, I did..."_ Ralts looked down at his feet, _"Is it bothering you that I can speak using telepathy? I once met some humans who were scared by it when I spoke to them..." _Green crouched down that she was almost, but not quite, at eye level with Ralts "No, I think it's really awesome that you can talk, I just wasn't expecting it is all. But honestly, its not the weirdest thing that's happened in the last few days for me, so don't worry about it," she said, thinking back to her meeting with God and then waking up as a girl, and then confirming to herself that that was definitely weirder than a talking Ralts.

Watching the two start to turn off topic, Sarah sighed, and started getting out her portable tent, which she set up just next to the road, a process that took her about 3 minutes, and turned back towards the two behind her to find that the conversation had turned to...

"Large breasts are OK, but you have to admit that flat is justice" _"Green, I don't mean to contradict you, but with flat breasts, you can't really do anything with them, making them useless." _"How naive, when breasts are too large, they just get in the way, making them worse then useless. Flat chests, on the other hand, are murderously cute, and in my experience, more sensitive then large breasts, possibly because all the nerves in the breasts are condensed into a smaller area." _"You may have a point with that, but without something to squeeze, grab or poke, all that added sensibility becomes useless." _Green and Ralts were sitting in front of one another, both of them drinking tea, instead of Green's usual beer or wine, and wearing completely serious expressions on their faces. If you couldn't hear their words, you might have thought they were discussing a business proposal. Shocked, Sarah yelled at them "What the hell are you two talking about? Aren't you both to young to be thinking about this kind of thing?" Their response came immediately, "_"No."_"

Sarah just sighed, and said, "Well, the tent has been put up. However, neither of you are allowed inside until after you both stop talking about breasts." Green grumbled a bit, and said, "Alright, we'll be right in. Right after we reach a victor in this debate." Sarah rolled her eyes, and went inside the tent. Green and Ralts followed, about an hour and half's worth of serious discussion later that is. Their final verdict was to compromise and say that the best breasts were about C-cup or D-cup, or maybe a double D if you really wanted to stretch it, as these breasts were at about the middle ground of breast sizes. Needless to say, after reaching an agreement, Ralts and Green were as close as lifelong friends or perhaps blood relatives, united firmly under the noble flag of ecchi.

The next morning, Sarah opened her eyes to find a unidentifiable blue mass in front of her face. Still not quite awake enough to be capable of making the "jump back it might be dangerous" decision, her half-asleep mind chose the "let's touch it and see what happens" option. So, she grabbed it, and, finding it to be rather squishy, squeezed it abit. Slowly waking up, she stopped squeezing, and let go of the blue mass altogether. "Done already? How disappointing." A voice said, and then the blue mass raised itself up, and when Sarah looked up, she saw that the "mass", was actually Green's breasts (the blue color was from her tank top), and looking further up, she saw Green's face wearing a amused expression. "And just last night, weren't you scolding me and Ralts for being perverts? from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like you have the freedom to be pointing fingers." This earned her a glare from Sarah, who said, "I said that you two were too young to be talking about things like breasts..." Green smiled in reply, and said "Well, whatever it is you may or may not have meant, it's morning, so we should get moving if we want to get out of this forest."

Sarah sighed, and left the tent, followed by Green and Ralts, and the three began packing up their blankets and tent. Just as they finished, a young boy with a net on a pole slung over his back came up to them and asked if they were trainers. Upon hearing that they were, he challenged them to a Pokemon battle. "I've got this" Green said as the boy released a Cascoon, and she released Growlithe for the first time, taking the chance to run the Pokemon Analyzer on it, to find that it was level 8, male, and knew Bite, Roar, Ember and Leer.

The fight was a short one, Green just had Growlithe Ember spam the 5 bug Pokemon the kid let out, OHKOing each of them, the last two Pokemon, a Caterpie and a Wurmple, not even getting a chance to view their surrounding before being taken down by the fire type move. After the last Pokemon, Growlithe flashed white, signaling a level up. The kid thanked Green for the battle, but was obviously upset about none of Pokemon even getting to make a single attack, then turned and went in the direction of Pewter City.

Green and co. soon set off in the same direction, only stopping so Green could catch a Weedle (Lvl 6, female), saying that Beedrills and their Twinneedle attack were just nasty in a fight. Besides that, and the occasional wild Pokemon that was quickly chased off or defeated, the rest of the trip through the forest was uneventful.

_#Yea, Viridian Forest only gets a single chapter. I'm considering expanding Pewter City into two chapters. And while we're here, we're gonna meet someone that NONE of you will see coming, unless someone mentions who it is in a review after I post that chapter, and you see it before reading the next chapter. so long as that doesn't happen, you will not anticipate this person being in Pewter. Also, I'm going to start keeping a list of owned Pokemon by the Main characters at the bottom of each chapter, including their level, gender, abilities, and moves. This is so that I don't have to keep double checking with Bulbapedia as keep track of which moves the pokemon should know by now. And finally, to those who think that Shawn is settling in way to easily to being a girl, don't worry, I've got schemes. *cue evil laugh*#_

_Green's Pokemon:_

_Ralts, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: __Synchronize, Moves: Growl, Confusion_

_Makuhita, Female, Lvl 9, Ability: Thick Fat, Moves: Tackle, Focus Energy, Sand Attack, Arm Thrust_

_Growlithe, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer_

_Weedle, Female, Lvl 6, Ability: Shield Dust, Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot_

_Sarah's Pokemon:_

_Deino, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Hustle, Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite_

_Zorua (not yet introduced), Male, Lvl 10, Ability: Illusion, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears._

_Pawniard(__not yet introduced),_ Female, Lvl 8, Ability: Defiant, Moves: Scratch, Leer


	7. Chapter 6

_#Not Gonna write a whole lot up here this time, other than to thank everyone who has reviewed followed and faved this bumbling mess so far. Thank you. So, without further ado, I give you, Pewter City#_

"Whoa, big city" Green remarked, astonished by its size, having grown up in the middle of nowhere, and even since coming to this world, had not been in a place with more than 11 buildings. But Pewter City easily had hundreds of buildings, everywhere you looked. People and the occasional Pokemon walked about and paid them no mind. Ralts was looking kind of queezy, having taken a bad hit from a Parasect they had to run away from just as they left the Forest, but nevertheless had insisted on staying outside of his pokeball. Just in case though, Green was holding him in her arms.

Their first stop was the Pokemon Center, where they healed up Ralts and the others, and then they looked around the city in a attempt to find a Inn, or hotel to spend the night, as it was midday, and they had no idea how long it would take to find and beat the local gym, so it was best to secure a place to sleep before it got to late, and all the local hotels and inns and such filled up for the night. Eventually they found an inn, and when they went to purchase a room for the night...

"That will be 2,00 Poke for one room per night." The man at the front desk said this wile smiling at them. Sarah looked at Green, who was sweating like mad, still not having the slightest clue what money in this world looked like. "Uhh, I'll pay that, here you go," Sarah took a small metal card out of her pokegear, and with Green watching like a hawk, gave it to the man behind the counter, who scanned it with a red laser, and gave it back, along with their key. "You two have room 187, on the second floor. Simply take the elevator up, and then go left, and then take the first right, and your door will be on the left." Sarah and Green thanked him and followed his directions.

When they entered their room, they found it to be of decent enough size, fitting a small tv, and one bed, and plenty of room around said bed to walk around. There was also a small bathroom that had a toilet and a shower, as well as some towels hanging on a rack for visitor use. They dropped off their packs, minus their pokeballs and pokegears, which they kept with them, and headed back out to the city, picking up a map of Pewter on their way out.

On the map, they had no difficulty finding the local Gym, which unfortunately was located about an hour's walk from the inn they were staying at. Yippee. So they began their trek through the city, looking through store windows along the way To keep themselves entertained, making small talk with one another as well.

As they were walking, they noticed that 2 people, a man in a tuxedo, and a woman with long blond hair impossibly spread out behind her, and was wearing a pink dress with a white overcoat and pink veil on top of it, were walking in the same direction as they were, and had been for the past 15 minutes. Sarah paid them no mind, but Green asked Ralts to keep an eye on them, thinking they looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

Green shook her head, thinking that she was just being paranoid, then had a thought, and looked around, and cursed, realizing all her beer had been left behind in her pack. As a rule, back when she was Shawn, Gym Leaders and Elite Four members and the Champion always fell to him more easily when he was drunk. Green wasn't sure if that ability would be carried over, but figured that with Makuhita in her side in this fight, she didn't have much chance of losing...

The rest of the walk continued without interruption, Sarah, Ralts and Green arrived at the Gym, and... So did the two people who were taking the same route as they were and all five entered the Gym at the same time, yet something in Green's mind told her they were not here for a Gym Challenge, though Green could think of no other reason someone would come to a Gym.

The interior of the Gym reflected it's chosen type, Rock, with well... Rocks. Rocks were everywhere, sticking up from the ground, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere you looked, there was naught but rocks.

A man stepped out from behind a cluster of rocks, and approached the 5 of them. He was reasonably tall, semi-dark-skinned, almost tan really, had spiky black hair, and his eyes... Were his eyes closed? No, they were open, but only barely.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pewter Gym, and might I say," the man then fell on his knees in front of Sarah, and looked up at her and declared while snatching her hands, "Miss, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me?" "I would sooner eat shit and choke on it, leading to my death in one of the most disgusting manners possible," Sarah's reply was immediate and heartless, and Green had to give her props, she knew her way around words. For about 5 seconds, the man seemed crushed, then popped up, and prepared to kneel before the blond woman as well, but the man in the tuxedo growled, causing him to back off. Finally he looked at Green, and just said "Eh," and turned and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GROVEL BEFORE OR SOMETHING YOU JERK?" Green, despite not liking this guy at all, was offended by the fact that he didn't even consider her worth his time. He just ignored her and walked a bit further and then turned and said, "My name is Brock, and I'm the leader of this Gym, do any of you wish to challenge me for the badge?" He spoke in a deadpan voice, clearly disappointed by the 3, and each in a different way.

Before Sarah could say anything, Green spoke up " I am here to challenge you, and I'm going to kick the asses of you, and your Pokemon for that embarrassment!" Brock sighed, and said, "Very well, as the challenged, I make the rules for the fight. It will be a 2 on 2 fight using one Pokemon at a time, first one to have two K.O.s wins". Green sighed, she always hated the party size restrictions put on important fights, and preferred just pitting everything she had against everything her opponent had. But, rules were rules, much as she hated it.

With the two strangers and Sarah backing away to a safe distance, Green motioned for Ralts to teleport to the battle field, about 10 feet in front of her. Brock released a Roggenrola, which stood before Ralts, unmoving. Brock made the first move "Roggenrola, use Rock Blast" Green cursed, that meant that Roggenrola was at least Lvl 14, and yelled "Ralts, teleport behind it and use confusion!" Just as Ralts teleported... "Roggenrola, turn around and use Rock Tomb!" Ralts was covered in Rocks! "Ralts, are you ok in there?" Green cried out, worried._ "I'm fine Green, don't worry!"_ Came his response, causing looks of shock on the the face of the man in the tuxedo, and Brock. The woman who was there however, didn't look surprised in the least, but rather, newfound interest was what shown on her face. "That's great, now teleport out of there, over by that stack of rocks to the left of your tomb... I mean your left, not my left."

And so Ralts appeared right next to a towering pile of rocks that were higher then even Brock's height multiplied by 2. "Now use Confusion!" Green yelled. As the Roggenrola started displaying signs of mental agony, Brock yelled, "Rogggenrola, use Rock Blast!"... But Roggenrola didn't do as it was told. Instead it just started wobbling over toward where Ralts was standing. "Roggenrola!" Brock cried, but to no avail. Roggenrola was effectively confused by Confusion.

It stumbled over to right next to Ralts, who had not stopped his Confusion attack, and fired off a single Rock Blast, but it was way off its mark, despite being in a place where it should have been at point blank range. Green smiled, the Roggenrola had acted exactly as she wanted it to. The Rock Blast hit the rock pile behind Raltos, causing it to become unstable. "Ralts, teleport to me now!" Green yelled, and, Ralts executed a series of teleport jumps that eventually ended in Green's arms, due to to the fact that it's natural teleport ability wasn't strong enough to traverse the entire Gym, which was huge, in a single jump. Roggenrola, freed from the constant Confusion stream, snapped out of confusion and looked around, but by the time it noticed the rock pile, it was to to late. In a avalanche of rocks, Roggenrola was buried...

Or so it looked, but the small Pokemon had jumped into the falling rocks, managing to knock its way through some of them with a Headbutt attack, and landed close to the top of the pile. It stumbled out of the pile, fell to the ground, and after taking a couple steps, collapsed.

Brock ran over and ensured it was alright, then returned it to its ball. He then glared at Green, obviously deciding not to hold back with his next Pokemon. "Go, Onix! Avenge Roggenrola!" Brock shouted. But Green only smirked, and allowed Ralts to stay with her, deciding he had taken to much damage to last long against a Onix, and instead... "Makuhita, your turn." Green released the fighting type, her ace in hole for this gym, an act that earned her another glare from Brock, not that she minded. Green wasn't even worried that Makuhita was most likely out leveled by Onix, as she had type advantage on her side, and in the games, while she didn't remember to many specific details about the fights, she remembered that she rarely, if ever, had the level advantage over a gym leader.

"Rock Throw!" Brock yelled, taking the first move once again, and Onix sent 5 rocks flying at Makuhita, when Green said, "Makuhita, jump up and grab one of those rocks, and throw it back at that Onix!" Understandably, this command surprised everyone, but Makuhita did as she was told, and managed to leap up and grab one of the rocks right out of midair, with the others sailing harmlessly by, and while in midair, Makuhita twisted, and threw the rock right at Onix, scoring a hit on the head, and then landed about 10 feet in front of the Onix.

"Onix, use Tackle" Brock commanded, obviously deciding not to use any moves that involved flying objects when Makuhita just proved that such attacks were useless. Green smirked at the idea of having just limited her enemie's move pool, and yelled, "Jump up and roll along the length of the Onix, don't let it hit you!" Onix and Makuhita jumped at each other, but Makuhita aimed it badly, and they were about to collide head on! just before contact was made, Makuhita made a split second last descion, and reached her hand out and grabbed Onix's head, and then pulling, allowing her to vault around and along the length of Onix, just barely avoiding the tackle. Makuhita landed behind where Onix had started, while Onix crashed into the Gym's wall, creating a crater in the wall.

"Now Makuhita, while it's stalled, run up and use Arm Thrust!" "Onix, turn around and use tackle again!" Brock barked out his order just as Green did hers, and the two Pokemon collided in midair, Onix pinning Makuhita with its head while Makuhita used Arm Thrust, and do to her positioning, was able to do it, right against Onix's head. After 4 strikes, Onix fell, and was returned to its ball. Makuhita on the other hand got up and ran towards Green. They had won.

With Makuhita by her side, and Ralts tucked into her left arm, Green walked up to Brock and extended her free right hand in a offer to shake his hand. "Thank you, that was a fun match." She said to him, and he looked back, and said, "You were better then I thought you would be, you earned this badge," he gave her the Boulderbadge, "and this as well," he gave her a disk. "That's TM39 Rock Tomb. You impressed me, so consider it a gift." Green looked at him, and said, "Thank you very much."

Then she turned and said to Sarah, "Your turn," and walked over to where Sarah and the two strangers were. "Actually, you gave my Pokemon a good beating, so I'm going to make sure they're healed and alright first. Miss, I'll be right back." Brock said this and walked out of the Gym, leaving the group of people there unattended.

The woman stood up and walked over to Sarah and Green, and said to Green, "May I speak to you, alone? Of course, your Ralts too, may want to come along." Green watched her for a second, then decided to take the jump and said, "Sure, thats alright, Sarah, I'll be right back, can you watch my Pokemon for me, pretty please?" Green looked at her with baby eyes, causing her to crack and relent to watching them. Green applied a potion to a cut on Ralts that she missed earlier, and then began to walk out of the Gym with the Woman, when the Man she was with began to follow, the Woman said, "No, I will speak with them alone," and he stopped, though he didn't look happy about it. And so, the three of them, Green, Ralts, and the Stranger, left the Gym.

_#So, whose figured out who this mysterious person is yet? Anyone? Anyone at all? It's not that hard. Anyways, this ended up being one of my longer chapters, what did you think of Green's fight with Brock? Does that seem like a good battle to you? I thought it was pretty good. Anyways, Favorite, Follow, and especially Review, I love reading Reveiws. Till next time#_

_Green's Pokemon:_

_Ralts, Male, Lvl 10, Ability: __Synchronize, Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team_

_Makuhita, Female, Lvl 10, Ability: Thick Fat, Moves: Tackle, Focus Energy, Vital Throw, Arm Thrust_

_Growlithe, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer_

_Weedle, Female, Lvl 6, Ability: Shield Dust, Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot_

_Sarah's Pokemon:_

_Deino, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Hustle, Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite_

_Zorua (not yet introduced), Male, Lvl 10, Ability: Illusion, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears._

_Pawniard(__not yet introduced),_ Female, Lvl 8, Ability: Defiant, Moves: Scratch, Leer


	8. Chapter 7

_#Well, it's good to see some of you have figured out who the stranger is. And I'm still willing to bet that none of you expected she would even so much as be mentioned here. It's not like she's not allowed to be in Kanto or anything. _

_Also, I received a couple of questions about why Brock seemed to be following the rules of play from the game while Green blatantly ignored them. It has to do with perception of limitations. Brock, and just about everyone else here, have never been bound by the same rules that Green(Shawn) was bound by in Pokemon battles, because they always were able to interact with Pokemon realistically, while Green/Shawn could only watch in frustration from behind a screen as things played out in front of him without any kind of... shall we say, common sense. This caused most (not all, but most) of the people of this world to not recognize the freedom they had in their ability to command Pokemon in battles as they wished, and even made them fail to realize they could assist their Pokemon. But Green/Shawn just obtained this same freedom, and wants to push it to the limits, and wants to see exactly what this freedom can do, can enable. Do you understand? _

_Anyways, now that I've rambled, here's the actual story.#_

The woman led Green and Ralts out behind the Gym, then turned and faced them, and said, "So, Ralts, you can teleport without knowing the move teleport, and you can talk with telepathy, correct?" _"Umm, yes, yes I can" _Ralts said squeamishly, not having expected to be the center of attention right off the bat. "You should be proud of yourself, those traits are rare among psychic types, and even rarer for both to be seen in the same Pokemon at the same time," The woman smiled softly, then looked up at Green and asked, "If I may ask, where did you find him?"

Green considered her question for a second. She didn't know this woman, and if she told her that she got Ralts from Professor Oak, it might cause troubles from him. On the other hand, the woman gave off a kind of aura that told her that lying may not be the best idea either. Deciding that she couldn't think of anything bad that could happen to him, Green said, "I got him as my starter Pokemon from Professor Oak."

The woman smiled, and replied, "I know that already, the professor got him from me. I apologize for asking you, and I'm glad you decided not to lie to me." This caused Green to glare slightly, how did she know that Green was considering being untruthful? The woman said, "My name is Caitlin, the psychic master of the Elite Four in Unova." Green's eyes widened, what was someone so important doing here?

"Since our paths have crossed, I've noticed for a while now that you have a mind that feels strange, would be able to explain it for me?" This caused Green some confusion, a strange mind? And what's more, is Caitlin actually a psychic alongside being a psychic trainer? That question, coupled with the fact that she knew about Green considering lying to her, supported that conclusion. "I can't say I can," Green said tentatively, should she reveal that she is actually a boy from another universe.

Caitlin frowned, and said "You just lied to me. May I ask why?" Green tensed up, perhaps lying to a psychic wasn't her best idea ever, but she did it out of desperation, no way could she reveal the truth. At least, not in front of Ralts, something like that coming out would undoubtedly hurt the little guy.

Before Green could respond, Caitlin said, "Never mind, it does not seem like something you would want to discuss lightly. But, during our discussion, I had the chance to give closer examination to your mind, and I feel that it, along with being strange overall, is also stronger than the average mind. So I want you to take this." She handed Green a disk that looked similar to the TM she got from Brock. "This is TM 04 Calm Mind. I want you to use it on yourself." "Eh? Use it on myself? Is that even possible?" _"Humans can learn Pokemon moves?"_ Both Green and Ralts were shocked by this request. "Humans use Pokemon moves all the time, though usually, human usage is limited to just most fighting and normal type moves. You ever see a human Headbutt something, or do a Karate Chop?"

Cailtin spoke as if it was common sense that humans were capable of pulling off Pokemon moves, and now that Green and Ralts thought about it for a second, they realized that she was right, to an extent. Humans were always using normal and fighting type moves without even realizing it.

Caitlin continued speaking, "Some humans, such as myself, have also learned how to replicate psychic type moves, such as the calm mind I gave you. However, unlike normal and fighting type moves, psychic type moves take a lot of mental power to use, and I feel that you may have that level of mental power, so, to start you off, I'm giving you a move that doesn't do any damage, and thus is harmless if I'm wrong and you can't do it, or if you can do it, but can't control it." Caitlin smiled and said, "you should at least try it later, but I sense that Brock has returned... Hmm, he returned a while ago, so we should go back inside." And with that, Caitlin turned around, and stated walking back towards the entrance of the Gym, with Green and Ralts following behind closely.

Upon entering the Gym, they saw Sarah receiving her badge from Brock. She had two Pawniards standing next to her, which Green assumed she must have used to win. As she watched, the Pawniard on the left shifted itself, and was revealed to be a Zorua using its Illusion ability.

Green stepped up behind Sarah, and grabbed her playfully, wrapping her arms around Sarah's back. "Nice. You won to? I knew you could do it!" Green smiled up at Sarah, who, after recovering from the heart attack Green had given her by grabbing her from out of nowhere, said, "I didn't do as well as you did, but I won," and smiled back, and pulled Green's pokeballs from her pack, and returned them to her.

Caitlin approached Sarah and said, "Greetings, it's been a while." "Yea, it has," came Sarah's response. "You two know each other?" This caught Green off guard. Ignoring her, Sarah said, "So what brings you to Kanto?" And Caitlin replied, "I'm here as a favor to Iris, she wanted me to compare the gyms of other regions to ours... Also, your father asked me to make sure that you were alright, since he knew you were in Kanto as well. I didn't think that you would be taking the Kanto league challenge though." Hearing this, Sarah's expression seemed to drop a bit, but it was back to normal so quickly, Green almost thought she imagined it.

After a few more exchanged words, they left Caitlin and her tuxedo clad guard, or whoever he was, with Brock, and started heading back to the inn they were staying at, noticing that they sky was already died orange.

While walking back, "So what did Caitlin want with you?" Sarah asked, referring to when Caitlin had pulled Green out of the Gym. "She wanted to ask about Ralts, and she said that she thought that the feel of my mind was right to be a psychic... Or something." "Really? That's pretty cool." Sarah replied, and then added, "Did she give you anything for it?" Green shrugged and said, "Just a TM for Calm Mind, which I-" "Don't know how to use, right?" Sarah finished for her. "Yea... Am I really so bad that it's obvious that I don't have the slightest clue how really anything works?" "You are, it's kind of cute in a way,"

This caused both Green and Ralts to choke, neither of them expecting for Green to be called cute. "Cute? You think I'm cute?" Green was truly flustered, and Ralts looked ready to fall off Green's shoulder. "You misheard me, I said that your ignorance about everything while being such a good trainer is cute, not you yourself." Sarah denied it almost instantly, earning herself a glare from Green, who said, "Don't say such misleading things." Green was used to being the one who did the misleading, to be mislead herself was a new experience for her, one she didn't like._ " I think your cute Green."_ Ralts piped in a attempt to calm his partner down. Green only sighed, and patted the little guy on the head affectionately. The rest of the walk back to the hotel room was in silence, the atmosphere around them giving off an aura that just screamed AWKWARD.

When they returned to their room, the three kind of just mulled around awkwardly, not really saying anything for about 5 minutes, until Sarah broke the tension by announcing that she was going to be taking a shower. It was at this point that Green and Ralts watched her like hawks... Until she shut the bathroom door behind her, much to their dismay.

"That's not fair you know, we're both girls, so it's not like she has anything to be embarrassed about," Green mumbled this under her breath in disappointment. She may have a preference for small breasts, but her inner man couldn't help himself. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to squish her member between those delicious breasts... Except... Wait, she didn't have one anymore... Right, so there were some downsides to being female. Well, there were also some upsides too, after all, she had always wanted to be a lesbian.

Shaking her head, she turned, and saw Ralts also staring at the bathroom door, his disappointment was as obvious as her own. "Looks like we both let our expectations run a bit high, huh Ralts?" The little Pokemon nodded, and then raised his hands to head, _"Oh, why can't I have the ability to see through solid objects? Some psychic types can do that you know, but I can't! OHHH, this is so unfair!"_ Green smirked, they really were a good match as trainer and Pokemon. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? Tell ya what, to make you feel better, when I go to take mine, I'll leave the door open. And if Sarah closes it, you have permission to teleport inside."_ "Really?" _Ralts looked at her as though she was God himself descended from heaven._ "Oh Green, you really do understand the problems of men, I humbly thank you for this gift!"_ Ralts was practically crying his eyes out, though they had long since turned to tears of joy and wonder, and jumped on her, hugging her out of gratitude.

Green laughed a bit, and once, she got Ralts off of her, she started fiddling with the TM Caitlin gave her in a attempt to pass the time while Sarah was in the shower. She, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how to use it. Then a thought occurred to her. She pulled out her PokeGear, and began examining it. Sure enough, on the side, was a slot that looked like it was meant for disks, so she out the TM in, and turned on the PokeGear. On the menu that appeared, she saw a third option underneath "Phone" and "Pokemon Analyzer" that said "TM/HM Options", and clicked it. Then the stats for Calm Mind showed up on the screen, stating that it was a psychic type move that increased ones mental power and resistance by calming the mind. She then saw the options "use" and "eject" at the bottom, and when she hit use, a cord ejected from the PokeGear. On screen, there were instructions to attach the cord to any part of the recipient's body, and it would transfer the move Calm Mind into the recipient if the recipient could learn Calm Mind. Hmm, seems simple enough...

Green took the cord and place it on her hand, and when she did so, felt a weak electric shock. She then saw on the screen that is said that the TM had been successfully transferred, and was ready to be used again. This confused her for a second, until she remembered that in Generation 5, TMs had been given the ability to be used more then once. Guess God didn't miss anything huh?

Green looked at the TM, then remembered that Ralts could also learn Calm Mind. She called him over, and said, "Ralts, would like to know Calm Mind as well? It could prove useful to have in future battles." He nodded, and Green did the same for him, attaching the cord to his horn, and then removed it after receiving the notification that it had been learned.

Sarah chose this moment to step out of the bathroom, wearing naught but a towel. The ensuing nosebleeds forced Ralts and Green to the floor, neither of them able to take the sight for very long. They stayed conscious, but their hands were drenched in their own blood from trying to stop only thing that Sarah could think of when she saw the two of them was that they were perfectly matched as trainer and Pokemon, and quickly dressed herself in her night clothes, not allowing either of them to see anything that would have aggravated their already vicious nosebleeds, then went to bed, still tired from the gym battle earlier.

After recovering, Green got up, and headed for the shower, leaving the door open as promised, and began undressing. Ralts lasted about 3 seconds before a second nosebleed knocked him out cold. Seeing this, she giggled to herself, and took her shower. When she exited, like Sarah had, she wore naught but her towel, and this knocked out poor Ralts again, who had just then recovered consciousness from when Green got into the shower. Green wiped him clean with a red towel she found in the room's closet, (maybe they'll think the blood was water?), and carried him into her bed, holding him close, and then fell asleep, glad to finally have a actual bed to stay in.

_# I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, and have rewrote it twice now. Its still not quite where I want it, but I have no idea how to get it to feel less... Forced, so, this is final product. If anyone has any suggestions as to how I could have made it feel less forced, please PM them to me, or say them in a review._

_Also, I feel like I should mention that I almost wrote a RaltsXGreen lemon at the end of this chapter. I actually wrote half of it, then decided it was to much to soon and deleted it. It just felt way to forced, not natural at all. They may both be pervs, but I don't think they'd realistically go that far yet. Yet being the operative word. I also find it funny that I'm referring to realism in a fanfic about Pokemon in which humans can learn certain Pokemon moves. Which, before anyone flames me saying it can't be done, I want to say that it is supported both in the games and the manga, you ever see those people in Gen 3 that offer to teach Pokemon moves, but only once? And in the anime, there are several occurrences in which humans use psychic powers. So yea._

_Anyways, as always, I love hearing what you guys think so, be sure to favorite, follow and review, especially review.#_

_Green, Moves: Calm Mind_

_Green's Pokemon:_

_Ralts, Male, Lvl 10, Ability: __Synchronize, Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Calm Mind_

_Makuhita, Female, Lvl 10, Ability: Thick Fat, Moves: Tackle, Focus Energy, Vital Throw, Arm Thrust_

_Growlithe, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer_

_Weedle, Female, Lvl 6, Ability: Shield Dust, Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot_

_Sarah's Pokemon:_

_Deino, Male, Lvl 9, Ability: Hustle, Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite_

_Zorua, Male, Lvl 10, Ability: Illusion, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_

_Pawniard__,_ Female, Lvl 9, Ability: Defiant, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Fury Cutter


	9. Chapter 8

_#Sorry for the late update, I had to move this last weekend, and I just now got WIFI set up in my new house. Downside, no chance to update till now. Upside, I got plenty of time to brainstorm ideas for Green M to F Change. Not gonna give any specifics, but let's just say I can't wait for the Elite 4, it's gonna be awesome. Anyways, here's the story.#_

Sarah woke up to find Green staring intently at her, her face not 2 inches away from her own. "What the hell are you doing?" Sarah asked immediately. Green broke into a huge grin, and said, "Saraaaaaahhhhh, you look sooooooo cute when you wake up in the morning," causing Sarah to blink in surprise, what the hell was Green saying? And she didn't even give Sarah a chance to prepare herself mentally first.

Then Sarah noticed something odd... Green's face was all foggy, literally foggy, as if someone had evaporated a whole bunch of water right between them, causing the steam to rise up in front of Green. Wait a minute, this fog wasn't just in front of Green, it was all over the room! What the hell was it... Wait a minute, Green had a lit rolled up bag of weed in her hand... Was she smoking marijuana? Where the hell did she even get it, she's 11?!

As these thoughts raced through Sarah's mind, Green went and skipped off across the room, doing circles around the empty space in between Sarah's bed and the door. Eventually, she mistimed it, and tripped, landing on her face, causing Sarah to do a mental face palm. _"She's been like this all morning,"_ the thought-speech from Ralts appeared in her mind, and Sarah turned to face the little guy. "All morning?" Sarah asked to make sure._ "Well. Not right away, she woke up normal, and then said that she was going celebrate having beaten her first Gym, and then started blowing on that thing in her hand, and got all dopey, and started loving everything. She even let all her Pokemon out of their balls, and started hugging us, and telling us how much she loved us. I thought I was gonna die when she did it to me."_

Sarah noticed that all of Green's Pokemon were scattered across the room, some watching her weirdly, others flat out ignoring her, and Growlithe was playing with her, loving the attention. "Why did you think you were gonna die?" Sarah asked, looking back at the little Pokemon. Ralts blushed, and said, "_Well, she's not wearing any..."_ Sarah raised and eyebrow, and looked back at Green, realizing that Green was only wearing her underwear, which consisted of a pair of striped panties, and a bra that was almost to small.

Sarah spent the next 30 minutes getting herself ready, deciding to totally ignore Green, who slowly was working her way out of the effects of the weed. By the time Sarah was ready to leave, Green had completely regained her senses, and was herself getting dressed, taking only a minute and a half to do what Sarah spent half an hour on, a fact that baffled Sarah, how did anyone manage to spend so little time getting themselves ready to go out into public?

Sarah, Green, and all their Pokemon (Sarah decided to allow her own Pokemon to join Green's outside of their balls) eventually left the Inn, returning the keys to their room at the front desk. Sarah wanted to sightsee for a while before leaving Pewter, so they headed up to the northernmost part of the city, where the famous Pewter museum was. After paying a cheap entrance fee using Sarah's black card that Green was still trying to figure out the origin of, they were allowed inside.

Sarah looked like a kid in a candy shop, darting from exhibit to exhibit with eyes full of wonder. In stark contrast, Green seemed to be bored out of her mind, letting Sarah run around, with the majority of their combined Pokemon in tow. Green and Ralts however, found a nice little corner to sit down in while they waited for the others to finish their sightseeing.

"I'm bored," Green said, leaning against the wall. _"I am to," _ came Ralts'es reply, him being just as bored as his trainer, neither of them having the right mindset to be able to really enjoy something a museum. Green sighed, and deciding that she had nothing better to do with her time, said, "Say, Ralts, I learned Calm Mind from that TM, but I'm not really sure how to use it. How do you usually use Pokemon moves?" Green was curious, as she never really considered how Pokemon actually use their moves until now. Ralts looked at her for a second, and said, confused, _"Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure, whenever I use a move like Confusion or my pseudo-teleportation, it's always as though I'm acting on instinct. Sorry, I guess that's not really helpful, huh?"_

Ralts looked down in disappointed, upset that he was unable to provide anything more informative for his trainer. "Instinct... Huh," Green looked down at herself, and closed her eyes, trying to envision what Calm Mind was, what it did. She spent 10 minutes sitting there getting nothing done, much to her frustration. She raged inside herself impotently, mad at the damn Calm Mind move. All it was theoretically was calming her damn mind! How hard could that possibly be?

... Wait a minute.

Calm Mind...

Green's mind wasn't exactly calm right now... Wasn't it?

Face palming herself upon that realization, Green began to actively calm herself down, and almost instantly, she felt a kind of power surging inside her. This power, she felt more confident with herself... More... In control of her own actions. In control of her own mind and thoughts, if that makes any sense. She felt empowered, and spiritually and mentally stable.

Was this the effect of Calm Mind?

Did she actually use it correctly?

As if to make sure of it, she willed herself to calm her mind again, and the feeling strengthened. Again and again she did this, practicing the mental commands she needed to use it. With each use, her own mental stability strengthened, and her thought process itself seemed to change to one that was calmer and, strangely, she felt like she had the ability to stay calm and in command of herself when normally panic would override her self control.

Green turned to Ralts, who was watching her, and said, "I figured out how to do it, and now that I have done it, I feel kinda... Different." _"Calm Mind is a move that is meant to affect your mental state to make it more clear and, obviously, calm. This raises your innate resistance to special-based attacks, like my own confusion, or a fire-type's flamethrower attack, and increases the potency and power of your own." _Green thought about that for a second, she had already known that Calm Mind raised special attack and defense, and indeed, back when she was Shawn, used it to buff Pokemon that relied in those traits, but had never actually given thought to how it would normally work. Ralts's explanation however made Calm Mind's effect make an awful lot of sense.

Ralts and Green spent the rest of their time in that dunge... Errrr, the museum, working on Green's control of Calm Mind, working to get it to where she could use it instinctively, like Pokemon did. By the time Sarah came and said that she was done sightseeing, they had achieved this goal.

After leaving the museum, they stopped by a restaurant for lunch, and refilled their supplies. Then, they were back on the road. Leaving Pewter behind, they set off towards Mt. Moon.

The route between Pewter and Mt. Moon was relatively easy, Sarah and Green took turns battling trainers along the way, and helped their Pokemon take on the roaming wild Pokemon, focusing more on this then actually walking to , so they took probably a little longer then normal reaching it. But, with such extensive exercise, all of their Pokemon had leveled up at least once, some twice, by the time they hit the Poke-center in front of Mt. Moon. Weedle had even evolved into a Kakuna.

Just as Nurse Joy was healing their Pokemon, Green felt a hand on her shoulder, startled, she spun around to see none other then the silent god himself, Red, standing behind her.

"Wow, Red, you startled me for a second." Green laughed a bit, unnerved by how he had been able to come up directly behind her without her noticing. It was almost scary. Red shrugged, which Green took for an apology, and after she received her Pokemon back for Nurse. Joy, she stepped aside for Red to get his own healed as well. Then, they both joined Sarah, who had gotten her Pokemon healed before Green had, at a table near the door, sitting down, and ordering some food from a Chansey, as Pokemon centers in the wilderness doubled as resting points and restaurants for travelers.

"This a friend of yours?" Sarah asked, motioning to Red, whom she had yet to meet. "Ah, yea, Red, this is my friend Sarah, Sarah, this is Red. He comes from the same town that I do." Red nodded to Sarah, who looked him up and down and said, "I like your friend... yea, I like your friend... but seriously though, do you have any other friends named after colors? We're not gonna run into a guy named Pink are we?" Sarah asked Green, eyeing her with serious suspicion. "No, its just me, Red, and Blue. No others."

As she said that, Green took a moment to think. God had said that this world included the first 5 generations... wouldn't that mean that somewhere in this world, the protagonists from the other non-gen 1 and 3 games existed? How on earth was she gonna explain that to Sarah if they ever came across them? Especially Gold, Silver, and Crystal, who, in the games at least, traveled through both Johto and Kanto? Wait... How did she even know this? Wasn't all the spoiler content supposed to be erased from her mind? Did God make a mistake?

While Green pondered this, Ralts and Sarah tried to converse with Red, but to no avail. Ralts and their other Pokemon were able to talk with the Pikachu on Red's shoulder, which they assumed used to be the Pichu he got from Oak, but according to Pikachu, Red had yet to say anything to him, despite acting friendly towards him. Ralts and Pikachu then, after eating, just started chatting about whatever came to mind, while Sarah gave up entirely on making conversation, and just started to set up their sleeping bags on the floor of the Poke-center, enlisting Green's help with the task, pulling her out of her otherworldly contemplations.

After that, they all turned in for the night, as night had fallen while they were eating in the Poke-center, and even the dumbest of the dumb knew not to climb a mountain in the dead of night. Or, well, you would hope so, but after the others all went to sleep, Red left the Poke-center, and started up the mountain with none but his Pokemon and the chilly night air for company.

_# So what did you all think? Again, I'm sorry for being late updating, and I'm apologizing in advance because my next update will be late too, due to RL issues. Anyways, yea, Red started climbing a mountain in the dead of night. Admit it, we all climbed Mt. Moon at nighttime at some point. So I thought it kinda made sense to have Red do it here. Also, Ralts learned the actual version of Teleport, which allows him to teleport others with him, and to teleport much, much farther. Some of you might be assuming that this makes his pseudo-teleport useless. It does not. In fact, because of his pseudo-teleport, Ralts is now able to use his teleport in ways not normally possible, ways that I will expand upon later. Anyways, See you next time, Fav, Follow, and seriously, Review. I love hearing how I'm doing from you guys. It makes pulling these updates out of my ass worth it.#_

_Green, Moves: Calm Mind_

_Green's Pokemon:_

_Ralts, Male, Lvl 12, Ability: __Synchronize, Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Calm Mind, teleport,_

_Makuhita, Female, Lvl 12, Ability: Thick Fat, Moves: Tackle, Focus Energy, __Sand Attack_, Vital Throw, Arm Thrust

_Growlithe, Male, Lvl 10, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer,_

_Kakuna, Female, Lvl 8, Ability: Shield Dust, Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden,_

_Sarah's Pokemon:_

_Deino, Male, Lvl 12, Ability: Hustle, Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite, headbutt,_

_Zorua, Male, Lvl 11, Ability: Illusion, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_

_Pawniard__,_ Female, Lvl 11, Ability: Defiant, Moves: Scratch, Leer, Fury Cutter


End file.
